


Losing You

by Castiel_AngelofThursday



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_AngelofThursday/pseuds/Castiel_AngelofThursday
Summary: Coulson trying to find May, after gathering the team and only finding May's bloody jacket.Alternate post Season 4.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent084/gifts).



\--  
"All right, Phil, enough sightseeing. Get back to work." Phil Coulson said to himself as he gazed into the space in front of him.

And the he sighed, possibly weary. It has been four days since they've been abducted and found themselves in space. Four days since they were able to reunite with themselves. Four days since they found her jacket covered in blood. Four days of trying to blend in. Four days of restless sleep and trying to find her. But it seems that she was able to hide her tracks so well that he can't even tail her.

That or worse. He doesn't even want to think about it. Doesn't want to lose hope that he have lost her before they even find her. 

He knew she can take care of herself. Knew that he just have to trust her like he always do. That if anything else, it was her that has the best chance to survive anything that comes her way. 

It was the 5th day since he lost her that Daisy dragged him back to his quarters. He was swaying on his feet and Daisy got angry when she learned that it has been some time when he had last eaten. He sat on the bed and looked past Daisy who put a soup in front of him. Yes he felt the hunger, he felt the oncoming headache from his lack of sleep but he can't. Not yet. Not until he finds her. 

"Coulson." Daisy called worriedly as she went inside paced around his quarters finding him there gazing into the space. "You've been spending most of your energy trying to find her." 

"I can't Daisy. I just can't. Not until I find her." Coulson quietly said as he held onto the jacket

"You need your strength. You need to eat so we can go and look for her again." Daisy insisted, looking at Coulson, teary eyed. He shooked his head, making his mind up.

"No I need to look for her." He said as he got up and walked to the door but Daisy stop him. 

"No you're not." She said as she got in front of him. "You're not helping us by draining yourself." 

"I need to find her. I need to see that she is safe. After everything that happened, after AIDA. I was ready to let go, Daisy. I was ready to let it all go." He said determinedly fighting to get more strength to his quaking legs. "I thought I was ready. But I wasn't, I can't just let her go. Not until May knows." 

"May knows?" She asked confused. 

"May knows..." he said, feeling everything spinning out. "May knows... that..." and then he doesnt know anything. Blacking out from fatigue. 

\--

He gasped. And then he looked around. He was in tahiti? Confused he looked up, only to see May staring down at him. 

"Hey, you alright?" May asked worriedly as she looked at Coulson. 

"Yeah... yeah... I was just dreaming about the lighthouse." He answered trying to get his bearings back. 

"Oh what about it?" May asked holding his hand and brushing it.

"Something about not being able to find you... we've been looking nonstop but... we can't find anything but your jacket." Coulson explained still confused.

"But Phil, you haven't found me." May said sadly as she went brushed his hair aside.

Coulson stiffened and looked at May. "Wh-what?" 

"You haven't found me." May repeated to him. 

"No, no but we are in Tahiti." He said looking around. 

"You are still in the Lighthouse and I am still missing." May explained. "Wake up Coulson." 

"No... no.. we went here after retiring." Coulson tried to explained but May shook her head and told him to wake up again. He closed his eyes and with difficulty, tried to open his eyes again. 

"Oh God! You're awake!" Daisy exclaimed as she wearily sat down on the floor. Brushing back her hair and exhaled her worry. 

Coulson looked around and found that he was in his quarters again. "What happened?" 

"You passed out after not eating for four days. God Coulson, you need to take care of yourself. We still need to find May." Daisy explained.


End file.
